


B&R51: In the Valley of the Shadow

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A day just like any other day, at first.





	B&R51: In the Valley of the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R51: In the Valley of the Shadow

## B&R51: In the Valley of the Shadow

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only. I make no claim to d/S.

* * *

  
  
Benny & Ray 51 In the Valley of the Shadow Dee Gilles Rated R  
  
Six thirty a.m. Ben Fraser scrubbed Ray's back with Ivory soap and a loofah. Ray groaned appreciatively, head and shoulders sluiced by water so hot his skin was bright red.   
  
He turned and embraced Ben, who was equally pink and wet, hair matted with Alberto VO-5. Ben enjoyed the feeling of standing in Ray's hot, wet embrace.  
  
"So you'll book the plane tickets today?" Ray asked. They were planning another trip back east at the end of the month, to visit Valerie for a weekend in Manhattan, and then drive up to Boston to see Ray's brother, and lastly, to return to the beach in Provincetown where they unofficially but soulfully married.   
  
"I'll go on-line this afternoon, I promise," Ben said. He stowed the soap and sponge and kissed Ray, both still glowing from their sex session this morning. Ray tasted of peppermint toothpaste. Ben dipped his tongue in deeper. Ray pulled him into the shower stream, and water cascaded down his head, rinsing the conditioner. Ben pulled back for a moment, and tilted his head back to keep the crme out of his eyes. Ray helped by massaging his scalp, rinsing all traces away.   
  
Ben was then pulled back into the shower flow, and kissed thoroughly. Predictably, Ben soon felt Ray's erection poking his hip. "Again?" Ben whispered, chuckling.   
  
"Again," Ray replied, broad grin on his face.   
  
Ben sank to his knees, and held on to Ray's hips. Sharp bones stuck out. "You've lost a little weight," Ben noted. He kissed Ray's belly reverently, and his hips.  
  
"Haven't been too hungry lately. Must be the stress at work," Ray said.  
  
"I can help ameliorate some of that stress right now," Ben said. He sucked the big cock into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm," Ray said. "I feel better already."  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Ray was heading into District Court this morning, north and west of the station, so Ben was taking the El downtown. It was going to be a long week apart, with Ben tied up with classes and two papers to write this week, a late evening entertaining some British and Canadian dignitaries, and a charity auction Friday night. The two men had decided to make a date for Saturday night.  
  
They stood in the doorway of their apartment and kissed, Pearson nipping at their knees and barking sharply, like she wanted to be included in the action.   
  
"So you wanna go see "Rush Hour 2"? Ray asked between small nips on Benny's mouth and chin.  
  
"Actually, Ray, I was thinking more "Captain's Corelli's Mandolin," Benny responded, fervently kissing back.  
  
Ray pulled back. "Aw, Benny, I don't wanna go see some chick flick."  
  
"It's not a `chick flick', Ray. It's actually a war movie, full of guns and lots of action, so it should be right up your alley."  
  
"Really?" Ray asked, voice squeaking. "It didn't look like it from the TV commercial," he said suspiciously.  
  
"It's got Nicholas Cage," Ben added.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"You love Nicholas Cage."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Ray admitted.   
  
Pearson yipped again, and the sound echoed in the tiled hallway of their apartment building. "Why don't you pick the restaurant," Ben said.  
  
"Okay, okay," Ray replied, agreeing to the compromise.   
  
"We should get going," Ben said. He gently took Pearson by her collar.   
  
"We'll see you tonight, little girl," Ray said rubbing behind her ears. Ben gently nudged her inside the door, and Ray shut the door and locked it. They heard the little husky give a disappointed yip.  
  
Ray sighed. "Sure I can't drop you at the platform? Looks like rain out there."  
  
"I'm fine, Ray."  
  
"Okay. Hey. I love you." Ray stole one more kiss from Ben before pulling away, all business for the day.   
  
The two men strode down the hallway and quickly descended the stairs. They separated after they emerged into daylight on the street below.  
  
"See ya, Benny."  
  
"Have a good day, Ray." They went in opposite directions.  
  
And another busy day in Chicago had begun.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Melissa MacGregor was already in her office when Ben arrived at the Consulate. The brunette graced him with a warm smile as he stuck his head in.   
  
"Good morning!" He called. "How are you?"  
  
"Fantastic! Just putting the final touches on the details for the auction Friday."  
  
"Super! I'll leave you to it," Ben said, and continued on to his office. It was amazing how much his small staff accomplished since he'd eliminated guard duty. They gained sixty more labor hours, and so the staff very rarely had to work late on any given project, thereby increasing the quality of life for them.  
  
His people, in turn, gave him their loyalty and respect, and he gave them the same. He'd never treated Mac, Chick, or Turnbull or any other member of the staff the way Meg Thatcher had treated him. He had heard through the grapevine that the former Inspector was being sued for harassment by an ex-employee in Ottawa. Very unfortunate.  
  
Ben settled in his seat and turned on his computer. He dusted off his and Ray's "family portrait" while he was waiting for it to power up. Labor Day weekend, he, Ray, and Pearson had gone to Indiana Dunes with Maria and her daughters Marissa, and Rosanna. Maria had snapped a beautiful photo of the three of them. Ray, crouching on the sand, had an arm slung over Ben's shoulder, head leaning towards him. Ben sat smiling into the camera, and Pearson looked up at Ray with adoring eyes.  
  
Ben logged on to his computer, roughly calculating the numbers of times more that he'd be logging on to this system. He had finally notified the RCMP of his intention to retire.  
  
He had put it off all summer, but the time had come. Ben had gotten notification that he would be admitted to the CPD Police Academy come June of next year. He was apprehensive and excited by his return to law enforcement.  
  
Word had quickly gotten around that Ben Fraser, "The Legendary Mountie" was joining CPD.   
  
Ivan Melanevskya, member of the Chicago Mounted Division, had stopped him the street a few days ago to ask him if the rumors were true. Ben had assured him that they were. They chatted for a bit, Ivan sitting astride Gorbachev, gazing out at the passing traffic from time to time, and Ben standing on the sidewalk, admiring Mel and his beautiful horse.   
  
They finally parted ways and Mel's parting words were that he hoped that he and Ben were partnered up next year. The casual comment made him smile, and suddenly wish it was next year already. Ben liked the Russian.  
  
Word continued to spread like wildfire through the CPD. There seemed to be some internal vying going on for Ben's services. Through Ray, he had heard that the K-9 Division, the Gang Unit, Violent Crimes, and Cold Cases were all interested in him. He'd have plenty of time to decide his final path. He had eighteen months as an entry-level officer to get through, despite his twenty years with the RCMP. And where he was placed wasn't his final choice. He just may end up in a patrol car for all he knew. He'd be happy to serve anywhere.   
  
Lt. Welsh had personally called him yesterday morning. Provided he could get Ray promoted, which usually meant a transfer out, he'd try to arrange having Ben assigned to the old 2-7. That would be Ben's first choice too, for both him and Ray. Ray was getting depressed each time one of his peers got promoted and he wasn't. But Ben felt it was going to happen soon.  
  
Ben mused, as he started on some financial reports, his twist of fate. He never would have thought he'd go from chasing criminals on dogsleds through the vast open territory of the Yukon to soon patrolling the streets of one of the largest cities in the U.S., wearing a blue uniform and policeman's cap, checkered with Sillitoe Tartan. One could never anticipate what life held.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Having finished last month's financials, Ben stood and stretched, glanced at the clock and decided he could do for a spot of tea. 9:02. Turnbull and Mac sat in the small break room, eyes glued on the TV. Neither glanced in his direction when he entered and prepared his tea.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked curiously.  
  
"A plane hit one of the buildings of the World Trade Center," Turnbull said.   
  
"Oh dear! When did this happen?" Ben was not in the habit of watching a lot of television so he often missed things.  
  
"Just this morning," Mac said. "About fifteen minutes ago."  
  
They were watching CNN, which was broadcasting a video of the plane crash. Looked bad. A passenger airline had collided with one of the towers of the World Trade Center. Smoke billowed out of the large gash in the side. They showed footage of emergency response teams already on the scene. Ben immediately was reminded of the incident in 1945, where an Army B-25 Bomber crashed into the Empire State Building in the fog. But it was a clear blue sunny day in New York. How odd.   
  
Ray's cousin Valerie was working and living in Manhattan while on temporary assignment with her investment banking company. She must certainly be in the financial district. Ben made a mental note to call her after and get her take on things.  
  
The video was interrupted by an announcer going to a live feed.   
  
Renfield Turnbull, Melissa MacGregor, and Benton Fraser watched in horror as another airliner crashed into the second of the twin towers. Ben's body went stiff with shock.  
  
The only sound in the room was Mac's scream of horror.  
  
FINIS  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R51: In the Valley of the Shadow by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
